


hey batter, hey batter swing

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, yes the title is from hsm2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hen lobbed another ball at Eddie who was batting, and Buck watched as he ran the bases as well, making it to home base with ease.A warm feeling grew in his chest, and he could feel the giant smile growing on his face as he stood up and let out a loud, "WHOO!"Eddie looked up at him, his smirk sending shivers down Buck's back. Eddie and Chim waved at him from home base, and he waved back.May looked at him, a smirk forming on her face. "Cheering your boyfriend on?"Buck turned to look at her, his mouth gaping open before shutting. "What? No." He ground out, ignoring the way his heart sped up a little.- or a short buddie drabble based on this prompt from tumblr:At the annual Firemen/Policemen baseball game, Buck find himself benched because of (insert reason) and instead finds himself sitting in the girlfriend/wife section of the cheering stands.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 474





	hey batter, hey batter swing

Of all the things that could happen right before the annual LAFD vs LAPD baseball game, Buck getting a concussion was probably the worst.

He had been knocked out after getting a little girl out of her burning apartment. The smoke had made him feel incredibly dizzy, and he ended up blacking out and fainting against the truck.

He ended up with a low grade concussion, nothing too bad, but he was benched from the game and god, did he feel shitty about getting sick yet again.

Thankfully, Bosco was willing to take his spot in the game, so they weren't a player down. Buck's pride, on the other hand, had him incredibly annoyed everytime he saw her smiling at Eddie, or laughing with the others.

They were at the third inning now, and LAFD was currently in the lead. And fuck, was Eddie's proud smirk adorable.

"You ok Buckaroo?" May's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the young girl with a small smile. "Yeah Maybird. Just in my thoughts."

May rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder against his. "Don't think too hard. You'll hurt yourself. Again." Buck laughed rolling his eyes back at her.

May smiled, as her mom ran the bases, Harry holding up a giant sign that read, ATHENA GRANT-NASH: GODDESS OF THE LAPD.

Bobby had burst out laughing when he saw the sign, Buck remembered. They had all agreed that Athena was a goddess, laughter filing the 118.

Hen lobbed another ball at Eddie who was batting, and Buck watched as he ran the bases as well, making it to home base with ease.

A warm feeling grew in his chest, and he could feel the giant smile growing on his face as he stood up and let out a loud, "WHOO!"

Eddie looked up at him, his smirk sending shivers down Buck's back. Eddie and Chim waved at him from home base, and he waved back.

May looked at him, a smirk forming on her face. "Cheering your boyfriend on?"

Buck turned to look at her, his mouth gaping open before shutting. "What? No." He ground out, ignoring the way his heart sped up a little.

May laughed, and he could Karen and Denny coming over to sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye. Eddie's abuela Isobel came and sat down next to him on the other side, her neat shoulder length curls falling into her face as she smiled.

"Hi Mijo." She said, and he smiled back at her. "Hi Abuela. How's your hip today?" Isobel rolled her eyes at his concern before responding. "Better than yesterday, and the day before that. Now shush Mijo. There is a game to watch."

Buck threw his hands up in surrender, his attention turning back to the game with a soft smile.

\- - - -

"Daddy!" Christopher's loud cheer made Eddie turn around as one of Athena's coworkers, a police officer named Cai congratulated the 118.

"Hey Mijo." He mumbled into Chris's hair, picking him up with ease.

Buck came following up behind the little boy. "I told him that he should wait, but he said he wanted to hug you now." Buck's smile warmed Eddie's chest, and he smiled back, kissing his son's forehead. Buck walked over to the others, and Eddie did his best to not turn bright red.

His Abuela almost came over, her arms wide open. He shifted Chris for a moment, hugging her as she began to speak. "Se sentó con nosotros mujeres y niños todo el tiempo. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de eso."

He looked at her, slightly confused as she continued on. "Ay, Edmundo. He was in the wives/girlfriend section. With us, the wives, girlfriends, fiancees and grandmothers. Think Mijo."

Understanding must have bloomed onto his face, because Buck walked back over to them, concern written on his face. "You ok Eds?"

Eddie nodded, gently placing Chris back on the ground as Bobby motioned for the players to come take photos. "We - we need to talk. Later."

Eddie could feel Buck's gaze on his body as he walked away, and the shivers he felt on his spine made his heart race.

"You ain't slick." Hen mumbled into his ear, and Eddie felt his cheeks flaring up. "Neither is he. Go for it."

Eddie stared at her, before nodding slowly. "O-ok."

Bobby's loud call of "Cheese!" made Eddie turn his attention to the camera, a large smile forming on his face. Maybe things could work out.

\- - - -

"You were sitting in the wives section." Eddie's words made Buck turn around with a confused look. The other man was shirtless, his dark grey sweats hanging low on his hips. If it weren't for Chris being asleep in the spare room, Buck would have definitely done something about those sweats.

Eddie swallowed before speaking again. "Karen, Maddie, hell, even Lena's girlfriend were sitting there. You were sitting in the wives section. And you looked like you belonged there."

Buck opened his mouth to protest, before shaking his head. "And you are pissed about this why? Last time I checked, it's kinda sexist to say that it's the wives section. People can bring their husbands there."

"Exactly." Eddie ground out through a clenched jaw. "You were sitting exactly where my wife or my husband should have been."

Oh. The thought of that hadn't even occured to Buck.

"What about it?" He said, trying to come off as nonchalant. From Eddie's disbelieved face, he could tell that his attempt had failed. "Damn it Buck." Eddie grumbled, walking closer to him.

Their faces are close, and Buck could feel Eddie's annoyance practically radiating off of him. "You have taken the place where Shannon should have been. Chris calls you his Buck, and you go to his PTA meetings when I can't. My grandmother makes enough food for both of us."

Eddie's chest heaves, and Buck bites his bottom lip. A part of him felt warmth when Eddie mentioned his relationships with Chris and Isobel. Hearing Shannon's name however, had been a punch to the gut. He knew that she had been Eddie's first love, and god did Chris miss her.

There's silence, before Eddie speaks. "For fucks sake, I'm in love with you." That was  _ definitely  _ something Buck hadn’t been expecting to hear. 

He stared at Eddie for a moment, before grabbing the other man’s face and kissing him. Eddie groaned, sliding his fingers into Buck’s still damp hair, and Buck smiled into the kiss. They broke apart for air, and Eddie sighed, his hands resting on Buck’s waist. 

Buck smirked, before speaking. “Look’s like I’ll have to be sitting in the wives section more often.” 


End file.
